warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Shear Madness
Synopsis Shearhide the darkness dragon sacrifices his magical dragon powers in order to gain more physical strength and durability-- transforming into a new kind of dragon creature that can be just as powerful in the depths of space as magic-fueled dragons are on Lore. So the adventurers of Lore have to battle Shearhide's army of dragons and evil Network allies as The WarpForce battles Shearhide's forces in space. Stats Started: 10 PM EST September 3rd, 2009 Finished: 3:30 AM EST September 20th, 2009 Total Enemies: 2,000,000 Dialogue Opening Scene You may skip the cutscene at any time. View of Lore from space «Scene: K'eld Alorin ~ Vandar» A darkness dragon enters Rath: I am here now-- I have come to see you as you asked. I have come for-- the solution to my problem! Ryuusei enters Ryuusei: What a magnificent beast you are, Rath. Welcome to the runs of K'eld Alorin. Rath: I AM NO BEAST, Cartwright. And why did you have me travel so far, across the Great Sea from Darkovia?? To sightsee at the remains of a Drakel city? Ryuusei: Haha, not at all Rath. I wanted you to understand what you will be up against-- OUT THERE. Rath: ...OUT THERE?? Space-- is where I belong! It is-- the final frontier! No dragon has ever attempted to conquer it!! Ryuusei: Ahem, well, actually... there were Space Dragons once. There may still be... But they are different from Lorian dragons, that much is certain. Rath: No LORIAN dragons have tried to conquer the galaxy then. I will be the first... I will be the DRAGON EMPEROR! Ryuusei: Sorry, that title is already taken by someone. Rath: Dragon... King? Ryuusei: Also taken. Rath: ...Lord? .....Master? Ryuusei: Taken. Taken. How about you just be-- yourself? Rath: Just-- Rath? Not bad... Ryuusei: Let us get your transformation over with. You may decide on a different name then. Rath: What will your device do to me? Ryuusei: It will PERFECT you for the environment beyond Lore. As you know-- and why you came to me-- in space MAGIC is not nearly as plentiful, nor as powerful in most cases, as it is on Lore. Ryuusei: The Astramorph device will alter your biology in such a way as to turn your innated magical power as a Lorian dragon into additional physical strength and endurance. Ryuusei: All of your draconic powers will be focused into a physical presence that will make you just as dominant among space creatures as Great Dragons are dominant among Lorian creatures! The scene zooms back out. Rath: That's music to my ears! Okay, let's get on with it. Where is this Astramorph device? Ryuusei pulls out a fist-sized blue ball with green swirls. Rath: ??? The scene zooms in on it Rath: That looks like a child's toy, not an ultimate technological marvel! Ryuusei: Whatever it may look like, you are paying for the ultimate technological marvel, and I assure you that you will get what you pay for. Now-- are you ready?? Rath: I am!! Ryuusei holds out the device. It grows larger and light streams off of it to transform Rath before it shrinks again. Ryuusei: So, Rath, what do you think of your new form? ???: I-- I think-- I shall call myself-- Shearhide: SHEARHIDE! Ryuusei: Quite a fitting name for a conqueror like yourself! You will easily gather armies of the Network among the stars above, as well as armies of dragons here on Lore. Shearhide: ...Hmm. I sense that... my intelligence is lessened... Ryuusei: It goes with the territory. You sacrificed your magical talent, and some of your intelligence went with it. But your strength and endurance are now superior to nearly all others!! Shearhide: YESSSS, you are right... I can feel it-- my power-- is so great! Lore... and the stars above... will be MINE!!!! *WAR! War Info SHEAR MADNESS The dragon named Rath was not satisfied with being trapped on Lore, and searched for a way to retain his accustomed power while in space! Ryuusei Cartwright used the Astramorphic device to change Rath into Shearhide-- a dragon whose magical power has been transmuted into more physical power! Now, Shearhide attacks Lore with an army of dragons and assaults the galaxy with Network aliens! *To Battle! Shows war info with progress thermometer :*To Battle! 1 BATTLE Optional Full Heal 2 BATTLES Back to progress screen :*BACK Goes back to initial screen *Special Mission! Requires WarpGuardianship; if you are no a WarpGuardian you get the messege: You must be a WarpGuardian to take this special mission! *Leave war Goes back to main Alteon screen *Join this same war on Lore against dragons in AdventureQuest! Opens the AdventureQuest homepage in a new window. From left to right, Celestra, a bag of Health potions, Leet, Hans, and Daian are standing next to the war info. Clicking on them will result in the following pop-ups: Celestra the Huntress will help you in battle! You must be a Guardian to refill your Health potions from this bag. OR ??? You must be a WarpGuardian for General Leet to help you in battle! OR ??? Hans the WarpGuardian will help you in battle! You must be a WarpGuardian for Captain Daian to help you in battle! OR ??? Special Mission End of war 1 BATTLE Optional Full Heal 2 BATTLES Optional Full Heal 2 BATTLES Optional Full Heal View of Lore from space. The scene changes to show K'eld Alorin, and you enter. You: SHEARHIDE!! Show yourself!! You've hurt enough people on Lore and in space already... It's time to end this! Shearhide enters Shearhide: Foolish WarpForcer-- If you think you can take me down, you'd better think again! My armies may have been defeated, but they are far weaker than I!!! Shearhide: My name will forever be remembered-- Shearhide will be known as conquerpr of Lore AND the stars above! You: That's funny. When I hear the name 'Shearhide' I think about SHEEP. I think you're nothing but a SHEEP, Shearhide... A sheep with big sharp spines. Hm... You: Maybe you're tougher than a sheep. But it won't be MY hide that gets sheared today!! *Fight! *Fight Shearhide! (Boss battle!) BATTLE Shearhide Ryuusei enters Ryuusei: I see you have defeated Shearhide!! You are incredibly impressive on the battlefield. Really, you are. Quite the hero you have become. You: You're Ryuusei Cartwright--? You were the avatar of the Devourer when he attacked Lore! YOU made Absolix! And YOU made Shearhide!?! I should-- Ryuusei: --should what? I didn't MAKE Shearhide-- I merely helped change him into what he wished to be. It's quite an amzing thing, really-- this Astramorphic Device. You: A what? Ryuusei: This-- Ryuusei holds out the Device. You: It looks like a little Happy Fun Ball. Like a toy! Ryuusei: It is no toy. It is actually a containment device. Its contents are released with a thought. You: And what is it that is inside the device? Ryuusei: It contains an element from the center of a distant sun called Mysterium. An alien called THE FINDER gave it to me. I couldn't resist trying it out on someone-- Ryuusei: --and when a desperate dragon named Rath seeked me out for help, I knew I had my subject. Ryuusei: Since you have defeated him, I think this Astramorphic Device should go to YOU.... Don't worry, I can make more. Hehehe... hehehehehe! ''The rewards shop opens. After you exit: '' *Play again! *Leave Monsters Level 0-11 Big Gray (10) Defiler Sentry (2) Exo Clawtrooper (5) Exo Krillscout (0) Fusian (4) Jerroto (2) Kor-Dem (7) Malzar (10) Nechron Virin (2) Protus Symbiote (5) Skkree (6) Tytoa (3) Virin Behemoth (2) Virin Spider (3) Level 12-24 Big Gray (30) Defiler Sentry (16) Exo Clawtrooper (15) Exo Krillscout (10) Fusian (10) Jerroto (10) Kor-Dem (27) Malzar (23) Nechron Virin (16) Protus Symbiote (15) Skkree (30) Tytoa (10) Virin Behemoth (12) Virin Spider (13) Level 25-43 Big Gray (30) Defiler Sentry (36) Exo Clawtrooper (35) Exo Krillscout (25) Fusian (37) Jerroto (30) Kor-Dem (47) Nechron Virin (36) Skkree (45) Tytoa (32) Virin Behemoth (25) Virin Spider (26) Level 44-63 Big Gray (50) Defiler Sentry (56) Exo Clawtrooper (55) Exo Krillscout (45) Fusian (60) Jerroto (60) Kor-Dem (60) Nechron Virin (56) Skkree (65) Tytoa (60) Virin Behemoth (44) Virin Spider (46) Level 64-83 Big Gray (60) Big Gray (80) Defiler Sentry (76) Exo Clawtrooper (75) Exo Krillscout (65) Fusian (83) Jerroto (60) Kor-Dem (77) Nechron Virin (76) Skkree (85) Tytoa (78) Virin Behemoth (64) Virin Spider (66) Level 84+ Big Gray (100) Defiler Sentry (96) Exo Clawtrooper (90) Exo Krillscout (85) Fusian (83) Jerroto (80) Kor-Dem (77) Nechron Virin (96) Skkree (85) Tytoa (98) Virin Behemoth (84) Virin Spider (86) Rewards Prototype Space Astramorph Gamma Space Astramorph Z Alpha Space Astramorph Beta Guardian Space Astramorph Guardian Space Astramorph Exceptional Guardian Space Astramorph Master Guardian Space Astramorph Omega Guardian Space Astramorph Category:Wars Category:Missions